1. Field
Various embodiments described herein relate generally to systems, methods, and devices for use in biasing stacks of low-voltage transistors to function as high speed and high voltage drivers or inverters.
2. Description of Related Art
High speed and high voltage drivers can be used as inverters in applications where conversion from a high voltage to a lower voltage is performed. In such applications properly biased stacked transistors of an inverter can be used to allow operation of the inverter over higher voltages than a voltage handling capability of any individual transistor of the stack. Proper biasing of the transistors of the stack to allow high (switching) speed operation of the inverter while operating each individual transistor of the stack at a desired operating voltage within its voltage handling capability can be a challenging task, which is addressed in the various embodiments of the present disclosure.